The Pony Project
About The Pony Project was an art exhibition starting in 2005 at San Diego Comic Con that featured giant statues of G3 ponies painted by women notable at the time. it also featured one or more exclusive ponies available for purchase. PonyProjectLogo.jpg|The event's logo. ThePonyProjectStatue.jpg|One of the 17" statues that were painted and showcased at the event. Exclusives There were a few exclusive ponies released over the years. *An unnamed black pony *An unamed white pony *An unnamed white pony with symbols on it. PonyProjectWhitePony.jpg|The plain white Pony Project figure sold at San Diego Comic Con in 2005. PonyProjectBlackPonySealed.jpg|The plain black Pony Project figure sold at San Diego Comic Con in 2005. PonyProjectTAFWhitePony.jpg|The Twice As Fancy white Pony Priject figure sold at San Diego Comic Con in 2005. Pony Statues A wide variety of pony statues were showcased during the event's run, even after the franchise had switched over to the current toy design and TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. These statues were made of vinyl and were blank to start and all in the same pose. 2005: 2005PonyProjectLisaPetrucci.jpg|An 18" statue created by Lisa Petrucci for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectLisaAlisa.jpg|An 18" statue created by Lisa Alisa for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectJunkoMizuno.jpg|An 18" statue created by Junko Mizuno for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectIsabelSamaras.jpg|An 18" statue created by Isabel Samaras for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectUnknownArtist2.jpg|An 18" statue created by an unknown artist for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectUnknownArtist.jpg|An 18" statue created by an unknown artist for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectQueenAndrea.jpg|An 18" statue created by Queen Andrea for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2005PonyProjectLoriEarley.jpg|An 18" statue created by Lori Earley for the 2005 Pony Project art gallery. 2008: 2008PonyProjectTado.jpg|An 18" statue created by Tado for the 2008 Pony Project art gallery. 2008PonyProjectSuperDeux.jpg|An 18" statue created by Superdeux for the 2008 Pony Project art gallery. 2008PonyProjectJonBurgerman.jpg|An 18" statue created by Jon Burgerman for the 2008 Pony Project art gallery. 2008PonyProject123Klan.jpg|An 18" statue created by 123Klan for the 2008 Pony Project art gallery. 2012: PonyProject2012Kimihiro-kun.jpg|An 18" statue created by Kimihiro-kun for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectSpank.jpg|An 18" statue created by Spank for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectShojono Tomo.jpg|An 18" statue created by Shojomo Tomo for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectMissKika.jpg|An 18" statue created by Miss Kika for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectMadoka Kanoshita.jpg|An 18" statue created by Madoka Kanoshita for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectJunie Moon.jpg|An 18" statue created by Junie Moon for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectJ-RYU.jpg|An 18" statue created by J*RYU for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectHIME+YOU.jpg|An 18" statue created by HIME+YOU for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectDOKIDOKI.jpg|An 18" statue created by 6%DOKIDOKI for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectMiso.jpg|An 18" statue created by Miso for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectMikieGraham.jpg|An 18" statue created by Mikie Graham for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProject64Colors.jpg|An 18" statue created by 64 Colors for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectJulieWest.jpg|An 18" statue created by Julie West for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectJoyrich.jpg|An 18" statue created by Joyrich for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectJeremiahKetner.jpg|An 18" statue created by Jeremiah Ketner for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectDabsandMyla.jpg|An 18" statue created by Dabs and Myla for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectCOPE2.jpg|An 18" statue created by COPE2 for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectOrichMovement.jpg|An 18" statue created by Orich Movement for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectLukeChueh.jpg|An 18" statue created by Luke Chueh for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectKano.jpg|An 18" statue created by Kano for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectPerezHilton.jpg|An 18" statue created by Perez Hilton for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectLisaAlisa.jpg|An 18" statue created by Lisa Alisa for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectHanazuki.jpg|An 18" statue created by Hanazuki for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectEimi.jpg|An 18" statue created by Eimi for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectMartinHsu.jpg|An 18" statue created by Martin Hsu for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectLamourSupreme.jpg|An 18" statue created by Lamour Supreme for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectJillianKate.jpg|An 18" statue created by Lillian Kate for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. 2012PonyProjectIndie184.jpg|An 18" statue created by Indie 184 for the 2012 Pony Project art gallery. Merchandise Some merchandise was released to commemorate the event. ThePonyProjectTShirt.png|A black t-shirt with various symbols and the event logo. PonyProjectBag.png|A shopping bag from the 2005 3event. Category:Browse Category:Exclusive Ponies